


Change of Habit

by Braindeadzombie, knitejin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Adam Francis deserves his pp sucked by me, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Michael, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Michael is a cumdump for the other slashers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Michael Myers, Top Adam Francis, at the beginning, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: After a brutal fuck session with the killers, Michael finds himself wandering off deep in the woods. He wanted more, needed more, and Adam Francis was the first person he stumbled upon.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Adam Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Change of Habit

_**"You're nothing but a nice hole for us to use. Look at you, enjoying us fucking your slutty ass. You stupid whore."** _

Evans words seared across his mind like a roaring fire as The Shape limped and stumbled. His fellow slashers were relentless when it came to fucking him, using him like their personal fuck toy that they tossed around to one another. Their cum leaked from Michael’s poor abused ass, uncomfortably sliding down his legs and staining his blue jumpsuit. Hot throbbing pain coursed through his body, screaming for him to rest but Michael's hunger wouldn't subside. He needed more cock. He needed to be fucked until his body couldn't physically take anymore of it. Michael continued in his carnal haze until he saw a bright beam of a flashlight flicker off into the distance. He knew that had to be one of the survivors.

Their camp resided in these thick maze-like woods filled with unnatural, twisted trees that they used as protection from any slashers that tried to enter their domain. He didn't care who they were, it didn't matter which one of who he's gutted several times over and over, Michael needed their cock. He stalked over to them, tunnel vision focusing on the bright beam as it grew bigger and brighter until it almost blinded him. He stood there, eyes trying to adjust as he gazed at the familiar figure of the older man.

Adam Francis. He stood wide eyed, gripping the flashlight tightly in his hand as he appeared ready to run to the campsite. Michael didn't want Adam to go. He needed him now. Lunging forward, he dropped to his knees in front of Adam, hands grabbing the tight belt around the man's waist. Adam, hesitant at first, finds the courage to slowly kneel down on one knee. He looks for that awfully dreaded knife that his skin has tasted multiple times, and when he doesn't find one, his hesitation slowly diminishes.

Adam reaches for the mask, and when he finds no fight coming from Michael he pulls it off to find tears and cumstains littering his face. Michael, being so cock drunk, starts to try undoing Adam's belt but is stopped.

"Follow me, let me clean you up first, Michael."

Adam leads the younger man to a little creek that the survivor's use to clean themselves up. It's decorated with strange glowing orange like flowers, almost illuminating a path for them around the shore. Adam has an arm behind Michael's back, guiding him to the pond. Michael immediately strips down, feverishly ripping his clothes off as Adam takes off many of his layers still leaving on his shirt and pants before he rolls up his sleeves. Michael slips into the shallow area, the cool water touching his burning skin. Adam's hands submerge in the water before wiping off the cum stains on Michael's face. They both start to thoroughly wash off the cum that coated his skin. Eventually, Adam's hands start to travel as he begins to scrub him down even further. His hands naturally followed the curves of muscle on Michael's body. He swallowed a thick blob of saliva that got caught in his throat. The more his hands trailed over his hot skin, the more difficult the task became. His cock twitched in his pants as his hands glided over Michael's wet skin. Adam's hand trails down to Michael's ass. _Fuck. . ._

Adam softly speaks, "Get on your knees, Michael. Let me do this for you." His fingers easily enter Michael's ass. Adam slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Michael's ass, his lips kissing Michael's bare shoulder as Michael grips onto his shirt. Michael pulled him into the water, getting Adam’s slacks wet. The killer is panting, teeth gritting as his ass still burns from pain caused earlier by the other killers. Adam keeps kissing his skin, his tongue gliding to Michael's clavicle while praising him. "You're doing so good for me Michael."

"That's it...relax yourself around my finger."

"Good boy."

Michael looks down to see Adam's cock straining in his pants. The Shape reaches down to palm his erection through the soaked slacks. Adam gasps and let's Michael free his cock from its clothed prison. Precum is heavily leaking from his dick. Michael moves closer to Adam until their cocks touch and Michael runts against him, fingers gripping onto his shirt. Adam moans and moves his hand from Michael's ass to their cocks, wrapping his fingers around both and pumping them both at the same time.   
  


Adam is moaning and thrusting up against Michael too as he jerks them both off. He manages to sneak one of his hands back around to prod and tease Michael's hole. At this point Adam is in the water but he ignores the soaked clothes. Adam's lips brush against Michael's as he gasps and Michael grunts before roughly kissing Adam. Their teeth clank and Michael is shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth in an almost feral way. Adam kisses him back and starts to stroke them faster. He feels Michael's ass clench around his fingers as he cums all over Adam's hand and clothes. An almost growly moan escapes his mouth.  
  


Adam pulls away, still hard as he hasn't came yet, and peers down to see the cum all over him. "Did that feel good Mic-", he's cut off as Michael crashes into him. Adam tumbled backwards and smacked his back on the shore of the pond. He jarred his back and head from the full force of Michael ramming into him. The killer is on top of Adam, heavily panting as he positions himself on Adam's cock before sinking down on it. He starts to ride Adam, his body still burning but he wants more. Adam's hands find themselves gripping tightly at Michael's hips, helping the killer find his rhythm and keep the pace.

"That's it Michael...oh god yes, you're doing such a good job"  
  


As Michael continues to ride Adam, he can't help but notice the softness and gentle nature of Adam. _He's not hitting me, slapping me . . . he's not hurting me._ At this point Michael begins to slow till he gradually stops. Adam massages his side, "What's wrong, Michael?" Adam attempts to sit up but Michael's weight is definitely an obstacle. He raises his hand to stretch them out, but notices how Michael minutely flinched. _Oh, I see . . ._ Adam whispers to Michael to get off and to lay flat on his back.  
  


Without a second to waste Michael obeys Adam's words. The soft grass tickled his hot skin, as he got as comfortable as he could. He watched with lidded eyes as Adam came over and leaned his body over his. Dark, tender eyes making contact with his own. He hasn’t seen this from anyone before. It was foreign to be treated with care, gently tended, and especially to have his own pleasure being a priority for once.  
  


"Michael? Michael hey, hey Earth to Michael" Adam was stroking Michael's thighs.  
  


The curly brunette looked back up at him with a slight flushed look spreading across his face. "I'll make you feel good, Michael." Adam slowly kissed down Michael's abdomen - leaving small bruises as he sucked gently at the skin. Adam looked back up at Michael who sat up on his elbows now. There was a slight questioning nature in the way Michael's brows knitted.  
  


"Do you trust me?" Adam asked as his breath touched Michael's cock.  
  


Michael stares intensely down at Adam, unsure if he truly trusts the man in front of him. His killer instincts are snarling inside of him, clawing at his brain to stop Adam and rip his throat out. Yet, the small humanity that clings onto Michael soaks in the soft touches and tender words that drip from Adam's mouth like sweet honey.

Michael nods, soft brown curls bouncing softly. His heart is pounding in his chest, the thrum of it loud in his ears. Michael's body shudders in pleasure when he feels Adam's warm tongue swipe against his tip. His fingers claw at the dirt and wilted grass beneath them as the other man starts to run his hot tongue around Michael's throbbing cock. The appendage running along the veins that pulse beneath it. Adam laps at the precum leaking from Michael's cock  
  


Michael's entire being began to shake as Adam began to swirl and suck at his sensitive tip. His chest began to rise and fall - his breaths becoming stuck in his throat as the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm began to peak once more. That familiar tightness in his abdomen began to grow, but at the last second Michael reached forward and pushed Adam away before he came.  
  


"Ah, shoot", Adam slightly groaned as he brought his hand up to his nose. It was bleeding.  
  


Michael can't explain why he felt a sudden sense of guilt. It chewed at his skin when he watched the small droplets of blood drip from Adam's nose. _He's going to punish me_ echoed through his head, but that blood-lust in his head also rang loud. _Make him bleed more, make him hurt, make him-_  
  


Adam got up and walked on over to the body of water and splashed his face with the cool liquid. "Was it too much, Michael? You could have just told me to - oh, right . . . sorry." Adam had remembered from Laurie's stories about how Michael never uttered a single word. That he chooses not to; Adam respected his decision. He pinched his nose one last time before turning around towards the latter. Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with Michael.  
  


_Kill him kill him kill him-  
  
_

Michael grabbed Adam's forearms and led him back to the wilted grass. He brought Adam to lay on top of his chest, taking in the slightest lingering smell of his blood. Adam leaned down to his ear and whispered, "May I fuck you, Michael. I want to show you how good I can make you feel." Adam bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against Michael's, causing a deep lustful moan to come from the both of them.  
  


Michael tilted his head back into the grass, inviting Adam to do as he pleases to every inch of his body. Adam once again peppered his skin with small kisses, biting at his clavicle and the crevice of his neck. His legs began to spread wider, allowing Adam to comfortably align himself with his entrance.  
  


"Shit . . ." Adam mumbled against Michael's ear. He hissed as he felt whatever cum was still deep within Michael's ass slowly dribble out, causing his cock to easily slide deep within him.  
  


Although his hole has been used as the others slashers personal fuck-doll, his abused hole ached and burned as Adam entered him slowly. Adam moaned once his cock was fully sheathed deep inside of Michael. Grunting at the delicious hot tightness that hugged his cock. His hands gently, almost romantically, trailed down the curves and dip of Michael's navel and scarred hips. Michael looked absolutely handsome, even if he was a bloodthirsty killer that brutally killed Adam several times during trials. In this moment, he saw that sliver of humanity still in Michael as it lay defenseless before him. Adam moves ever so slightly, causing the man under him to whine.  
  


"Are you ready for me to move, Michael?" Adam asked, one of his hands trailing up to cup the soft, supple flesh of Michael's chest.  
  


Michael's eyes looked away, peering off into the far distance where a tiny spec of light glimmered. _That must be where the other survivors -  
  
_

"Hey", Adam said softly as he brushed away a strand of curly hair, "I promise no one will come out this far. Trust me." That was the second time Adam had told him to trust him.  
  


_I trust you. . ._ Michael spoke it out-loud with the deep sigh that escaped his chest. He didn't know where to place his hands. He was used to them being bound and tied till his hands nearly turned purple. An electrical sensation of heat ripped through his core as Adam thrust himself deep within him. His arms in an instant found their home wrapping around Adam's back - pushing the older man's bare chest against his own.  
  


With Adam unable to sit up due to the tight embrace Michael had him in, he focused all his movement and strength in his lower half. Fucking Michael with steady, deep thrusts. Their foreheads were touching one another in this tight embrace, sharing the same breath as they synced their breathing as one.  
  


Michael wanted more, he needed more. His strong embrace loosened around Adam's back. His scarred hands found themselves cupping Adam's ass. He bucked his hips forward as he forced Adam to penetrate him harder and faster. His fingers dug into the meaty flesh of Adam's ass, knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the older man as if he might disappear.  
  


He didn't want Adam to leave. He wanted, no, needed the older man more than he needed anything ever. Michael felt as if all his troubles melted away. As though the scars of the past that sunk its canines deep into his soul and the bloodlust of the entity, had temporarily vanished as Adam thrusted into him. His dark eyes pulling Michael into a loving ecstasy as Adam's cock stretched him, hitting his prostate as ways of pleasure shot through his body that made Michael see stars.  
  


"God, you feel amazing Michael," Adam panted. His lips brushing against The Shape's while his hips snapped into him as a hand reached down to stroke Michael's cock. Everything burns, like a wildfire burning through his veins as their bodies rub and brush against each other. The sensation of their skin gliding against each other, the feeling of Adam's fingers brushing against his skin, Adam chanting his name like a prayer as he continues to fuck Michael. He drowned himself in that euphoria.  
  


A low sob escaped Michael's lips as Adam's hand stroked his cock even faster. At this point he didn't care if he made noise, he didn't care that Adam could hear him sob and moan like a "wanton whore". As the Trapper had called him multiple times while he fucked him out of spite. But Adam did none of that. His gentle voice had ebbed those rancid memories and visions as he praised him - almost lovingly calling him by his name.  
  


Sweat dripped off the tip of Adam's nose, sliding down into the equally sweaty flushed neck of Michael's. His hand slowly cramped as he continuously stroked and pumped at the same speed as his thrusts. The facial expression sitting on Michael's face had created a pang of sorrow deep within his heart. I won't treat you like they treated you. I promise, Michael.  
  


"Does that feel good, Michael? Do you want more?", and he meant it. He slowed this thrusts as he slightly sat up back on his knees to look at him better.  
  


" . . .y-yes. . ." a low raspy voice filled the silent pocket of sound between their panting. Michael froze. He looked away as though Adam was the sun ready to burn his eyes. He shielded his face with his arms. _No no no no - what is he doing to me? Kill him, kill him now!_  
  


Adam gave a very soft chuckle, "Of course, Michael." Adam's heart raced as he heard the ruthless killer's voice fill the air between them. He knew how out of character that must have been for him, so he left it as is. Paying it no attention for the sake of Michael and his comfort. Adam grasped Michael's waist with his left hand, steadying himself before he nearly pulled his cock out. In one fluid motion he snapped his hips forward - directly hitting Michael's prostate. The cry of pleasure and pain rang sweetly in the air as Michael grasped at the grass. Adam fucked him with intent - but of one to bring him pleasure. With every thrust, Michael's core throbbed - his entire soul drunken with the euphoric sensation of Adam's cock.  
  


Adam peppered kisses across Michael's scarred back, mementos by the other slashers littered his skin like an animal markings. Bruises, bites, scratch marks and fresh cuts from knives scattered across his back and Adam felt a pang of sadness and pity wash over him. Even if Michael was, as some might crudely call him, a monster he was still like the rest of them. A pawn forced to play a sick game to an abomination that forced them into a never ending hell.  
  


It made him angry, hell these marks downright pissed. But right now all the older man wanted to do was worship Michael like the beautiful creature he was. Teeth gently nibbled on the sensitive skin of Michael's ears as he continued to thrust faster into the younger man as he almost sang praise to him.  
  


"You're so lovely Michael," Adam cooed, his hand moved down to fondle The Shapes balls. He felt the younger man's body start to tense and shake as he came closer to his climax. Adam was not far behind. "Will you be a good boy and cum for me?"  
  


_Good boy . . .  
  
_

He doesn't know why that name had sent chills down his spine - that turned pleasurable the more he chanted those words in his mind like a prayer. Fuck, he wanted to hear those words again - he wanted Adam to call him a good boy . . . to praise him and shower him with his suffocating gentleness. Michael closed his eyes, picturing Adam cumming on him as he sweetly praised him for doing good. Picturing Adam suck and stroke his cock until he came undone; being rewarded and called a good boy.  
  


The Shape steadied himself as he reached down to unite with Adam's hand that fondled his balls. He gritted his teeth as he fought his weakening body from collapsing to the ground.  
  


"God, you feel so good around my cock, Michael". Adam's thrusts gradually became sloppy as his climax began to swell. "Fuck!" Adam bit down on Michael's shoulder causing The Shape to moan out and pump his cock harder in response. "God, please cum with me - be a good boy and cum with me Michael", Adam began to ramble. "Can you be a good boy for me Michael?"  
  


A breathless yes escaped Michael's mouth.  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


". . .yes, please" Michael closed his eyes as he lost himself in Adam.  
  


Adam smirked against his earlobe, "Then cum for me, cum for me now like the good boy you are." Michael cried out as his orgasm spilled into his hands, coating his fingers and slowly dribbling down into the grass below. Hearing Michael cry out easily sent Adam over. With a loud "Fuck", Adam pulled his cock out from The Shape's ass and spilled his cum across Michael's lower back.  
  


". . .Michael . . . good boy. . ." Michael crashed onto the wilted grass below. His eyes had grown heavy, and before he knew it he had lost himself to a heavy, and well needed slumber.  
  


Adam chuckles softly at Michael's glowing, sleeping body. For a killer, even Michael has his soft moments. Adam moves his body close to Myers, still feeling the heat radiate off his body before reaching over to softly play with the soft brown curls of Michael's hair. His knuckles gently brush against his strong jawline.  
  


Adam looks off into the distance to the campsite, the flickering light of the fire sways between the trees. He knows it's not before long another trial will start as their never-ending loop of violence starts again. Yet, as he glances down to Michael's peaceful face, all those thoughts seem to disappear as he stares at the younger man. He bends down to peck a kiss onto the scar that runs across his left eye before pulling him close to Adam's chest. For now, the only thing the older man wanted was to drift off into slumber with Michael in his arms.


End file.
